


Hey, Felicidades

by Meyamoadriytu



Category: Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Wigetta - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wigetta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/pseuds/Meyamoadriytu
Summary: Ya es de mañana en España, cuando Willy se da cuenta que Vegetta llego a los nueve millones de suscriptores ¿Qué hará?
Relationships: Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque, Willyrex/Vegetta777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hey, Felicidades

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Como siempre, no controlo las vidas y acciones de Samuel o de Willy, esto es escrito por pura diversión y porque cuando escribí esto, estaba bien pinche segura que eran pareja. 
> 
> Esta historia la he publicado tanto en Wattpad como en Tumblr hace muchos muchos años. Ahora estoy en un proceso de eliminar mis historias de Wattpad y ff.net y subirlas acá. 
> 
> Con eso dicho, espero que les guste.

_Willyrex’s POV_

Siempre que puedo intento hacer directos de _SMITE_. Y ahora, recién levantado, con mi pijama favorita y con una cara de sueño, es el mejor momento para hacer uno. Pero antes, me dirijo al baño, tengo que refrescarme aunque sea un poco. Luego de lavarme la cara decido entrar un momento a _Twitter_ , solo unos 5 minutos y después el directo.

Miro algunos dibujos que me han enviado, siempre que me acuerdo digo cuánto me gustan los dibujos que hacen los _subs_ , siempre me hacen sonreír. Cuando de repente, veo una captura de la cuenta de Vegetta, es algo normal que hagan dibujos a los dos, pero no le veo ningún sentido a esa captura, por lo que la curiosidad me carcome, abro la imagen para intentar hallar la razón. 

No me demore mucho en encontrarla; y para ser sincero, no me sorprende. Él se merece esto y mucho más, 9 millones de suscriptores, de personas que lo apoyan, que sonríen por y con él. Me quedo unos minutos más de los esperados mirando las cosas que le ponen, algunos son tan lindos. 

No me resisto, creo que en parte porque en medio del directo no podré hacerlo y porque quiero que él lo escuche primero de mis labios. Así que encuentro mi celular, entro a mis conversaciones de _Whatsapp_ , obviamente él es el último con quien hable. No quiero escribirle algo, no porque aún tenga sueño, que es cierto, sino porque en serio quiero que escuche mi voz. Entró a nuestra conversación y comienzo a pulsar el botón del audio. 

-Hey...Buenos días amor, aún no comentas nada en _Twitter_ así que debes seguir durmiendo, pero igual te lo quería decir. Ehh...Felicidades, si no lo sabías; y enserio espero que no lo sepas porque quiero ser el primero en decirtelo, acabas de alcanzar los nueve millones de guapisimos- me rió, sin quererlo me estoy poniendo algo nervioso.- Y bueno, decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, que te mereces esto y mucho más. En serio, tú haces que todas esas personas sonrían, ya sea por tus tonterías o por tus consejos. Tú consigues que ellos sean felices mientras ven tus vídeos, incluyendome a mi. Así que...felicidades otra vez, cuando nos veamos, lo cual espero que sea pronto, ya te daré un abrazo, te amo- Dejó de presionar el botón, dejó el celular en el escritorio y comienzo a preparar todo para el directo. Unos minutos después ya estoy diciendolo en _Twitter_. 

Al rato, me comienzo a cansar, los jugadore no son los mejores y sigo algo cansado. Mientras pensaba en terminar el directo, este se termina cayendo, aunque no me frustre como en otras ocasiones, la partida en serio se estaba volviendo lamentable. 

Pensaba en bajar a desayunar cuando mi móvil vibra, un mensaje nuevo. Me sorprendí al ver que era una nota de voz tuya. No me demoro y la escucho. 

-Gracias cariño, no sabes lo feliz que me hicieron tus palabras. Aunque en verdad espero que me des más que un simple abrazo- Sentí mi cara ponerse roja, es que es tonto el chaval- Ahora tengo que hacer un vídeo de agradecimiento. Hay que hacer _Skype_ a la misma hora de ayer, que extraño mucho verte. Te amo-.

No puedo evitar sonreír, él siempre me saca una sonrisa, como a sus ahora 9 millones de suscriptores. Salgo de mi cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina, queriendo que ya sea la hora para poder hacer _Skype_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi granito de arena para hacer los fandoms en español de ao3 más grandes y notorios.


End file.
